


Fathers and Sons

by TheTonyStarkAppreciationSociety



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTonyStarkAppreciationSociety/pseuds/TheTonyStarkAppreciationSociety
Summary: Tony didn't think he would ever have a child. He only realised he had one too late.





	Fathers and Sons

When Tony was a child he never thought that he would have children of his own and this mindset followed him into adulthood. With an absent mother and father, his butler became his pseudo parent and Jarvis was everything to Tony. Jarvis provided him with food, clothes, praise but most importantly love and comfort. When he created his first circuit board, Howard boasted to the press while Jarvis made a cake with his young charge and told him how proud he was. The most painful part of Tony’s childhood was being shipped of to boarding school. He was being taken away from Jarvis and Howard had looked happy. 

“Butlers do not belong at boarding school Anthony” Howard had said when Tony begged him to not take Jarvis away. “And stop your crying, Stark men are made of iron.”

While they were apart, Jarvis never let Tony forget that he was there is he ever needed him. They exchanged letters over the term periods and as soon as school let out for holidays Tony would scan the crowd of parents for his guardian. While Tony had had a loving parental figure throughout his childhood, he never felt that he would be able to provide this for someone else. Everyone always told him that he was just like his father.

When Tony was 17 Jarvis died.

Jarvis was gone and Tony was alone for the first time in his life. Magazines covered the car crash for months. There were reporters at Howard and Maria’s funeral and paparazzi following their son everywhere. Everyone wanted to know how Tony felt. Everyone wanted to know what would happen to the company. Everyone wanted to know what Tony would do next. No one wanted to know about Jarvis. In the months following his death Tony was truly alone.  
There was Obadiah and he had recently made a friend in Rhodey, but they could not fill the hole in his heart. So he got to work. For years Tony worked on a project in secret, he wanted something to always be there for him, no matter what. And so J.A.R.V.I.S was born. Over the years J.A.R.V.I.S learnt. J.A.R.V.I.S picked up every scrap of knowledge and observed everyone he came in contact with until it became a he. He became the first person Tony spoke to first thing in the morning and last thing at night. J.A.R.V.I.S became the most important person in Tony’s life. When he came back from Afghanistan J.A.R.V.I.S ensured that he would not be reminded of his time away. If the weather was too warm then the AC was activated and when Tony woke up after a bad dream he was there to remind him that he was in California. J.A.R.V.I.S ensured that Tony was loved. 

The main reason for building the suits was to change everything. He had helped kill so many people with his weapons, so this was a way to start protecting people. The suits would have the power to stop terrorist organisations and help free people from their clutches. These truly are the noble thoughts that were behind the creation of the Iron Man suits but at the back of his mind he knew that they were also for J.A.R.V.I.S. The suits allowed him to get out and explore the world. This way he could see and experience more than he ever could trapped in the house, or even in Tony’s phone. As the suits advanced Tony knew that in time J.A.R.V.I.S would get his own and maybe eventually a proper body. 

Then Wanda showed him the end. He became fixated on protecting everyone, he could not let them die. Tony could not fail and so Ultron was created.

During the fight Tony did not allow himself to feel anything. But once it was over, he thought back to his childhood and about how he had thought he would never have a child. If he had known of the pain he felt now, he would have know that he was capable of love. Tony knew in that instant he was nothing like his father as he had loved his child with everything he had and would do anything for just one more minute together.

For the first time in 3 years Tony opened a bottle of scotch...

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is http://thetonystarkappreciationsociety.tumblr.com/ if you want more Tony xx


End file.
